


He ain't no dame

by Anonymous



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Gender Issues, Implied/Referenced Homophobia, M/M, Prompt Fic, forced gender roles
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-24
Updated: 2017-05-29
Packaged: 2018-09-19 17:18:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9452012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: Minifill based off prompt:AU where homosexuality was tolerated if one of the partners took a masculine/feminine role - cross dressing and strict conformity to gender roles. Steve took this role in the forties when he and Bucky were together. Steve hated it.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Full prompt here http://avengerkink.livejournal.com/21438.html?thread=54649022#t54649022

It started with a drunken kiss in their apartment. Bucky smiled against him and gave nipped at his neck. 

“Bucky. We can't.” Steve said. Bucky kissed him again. 

“We can, doll.” The nickname came easily and despite the sheen of alcohol clouding his eyes Steve knew Bucky had thought about it before and in a way that made him squirm. “You'll look so pretty for me. Won't you Stevie?” 

He squirmed again. Bucky smiled widely. “Oh baby, I can already see you eager for me. My pretty blonde in pink.”

Steve tried to twist away but Bucky lifted him up. “I don't-”

“We'll get you some dresses tomorrow. Doll you up right.”

This was moving too quickly. Steve felt feverish. “I don't-”

“Right. Pink isn't your color. Maybe a blue. You're the artist doll.” Bucky grinned and kissed him again. 

It felt like heaven. 

There was no other way for them to stay together. 

Bucky wouldn't agree to doll up. Bucky worked between the two of them. Steve swallowed. 

“You betcha, Buck.”

Bucky grinned. “I knew you would. I can't wait to get you pretty.”

Steve smiled. Maybe they could discuss it later. 

\---

“Where's dinner, doll?”

“I'm not feeling well.” Bucky went to their room and glanced at him. 

“You cut your hair.” The disapproval was clear. 

“Fever makes it hard to keep clean. You know that.” Bucky nodded. 

“I know, babe, but you gotta keep pretty you know.” Steve glanced down and nodded. 

“I'll style it well, Buck. It is still long enough to curl.” Bucky grinned at that. 

“You're right. Should've known you thought about that. I got you a present actually.” He brought him a simple plain skirt in blue. Steve thanked him. 

Bucky made them dinner and spoke about work. Steve made sure to hide his trousers after that. Bucky might donate them. 

He stared at the dresses he had. He could do it. It would just take time. Others did it. So he could right? It was the right thing to do.


	2. Chapter 2

Dinner at six...he had to hurry.

Steve looked at his razor and shaved his leg. It was odd. He'd never had shaved much before, his beard was laughable. Still Bucky had mentioned it the last time they'd gone on a date. 

His sister had mentioned it wasn't quite "right" when they'd had dinner last week. The razor had appeared the next day along with a nice set of stockings. Bucky must have splurged. So far he'd looked at him in anticipation each day. 

He had the excuse that he was housebound or just run some errands. Today though..today was their date night. It made Steve deliriously happy they could be out together at least until it was soured by things like this. 

It wasn't right. He felt completely off but it had to be right? The Church was okay with it like this otherwise they were sodimites but what did him being dressed like a dame really change?

It must be important enough that others saw it and did it. Steve would get it in time. 

Right? 

"Damn it!" He cursed as he nicked his leg. He grabbed a cloth and watched it go red before the bleeding seemed and he continued. His blond hair on his leg was barely visible on his thighs but he went on. 

The stockings were nice. He looked at his closet. Dresses and skirts. One pair of pants for some more menial work but that's it. Bucky had found his stash and donated it. He thought Steve had stored them for good. 

Steve grabbed a lovely blue dress, pale blue that matched his eyes according to bucky. He'd tailored it to fit his form. He pulled it on and fixed his hair, now chin length. He refused to go longer. 

He looked wrong but...Steve started to fix his hair. 

He glanced at the image. A rush of anger coarsed through him. He had to look away to not shatter the mirror. They didn't really have the money to waste replacing that. 

He heard the door open. He practiced his smile and knew it looked a bit off. Still he walked into the living room. 

"Oh, Stevie!" Bucky breathed and went to him. He didn't notice the smile or the way Steve's hand shook. Steve smiled when he pulled back. It still felt wrong. "Let me change, doll. Then we're getting dinner, a dance, and then I'll show you how much I appreciate this." He leered. 

Frankly it would be easier to take it if Bucky stopped treating him like a dame and stopped calling him Stevie. 

He liked it once. Now Stevie wore dresses and pink lipstick. 

Steve was...Steve was going away. 

It had to be worth it.

He didn't know if he could take it otherwise.


End file.
